Gantu
Originally a member of the Galactic Alliance, but he was fired after he tried recapturing Stitch, but caught Lilo instead. It turns out that he's working for an old partner of Jumba's and has captured the fellow on his orders. Previous History in Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''Edit Gantu first appears alongside the Grand Councilwoman after he reports capturing a strange being floating through space, showing her an unconscious Terra in one of the ship's prison cells. The two aliens are soon attacked by a group of Unversed, Gantu attempting to defend the Grand Councilwoman but eventually forced to flee while a recently awakened Terra takes on the mysterious creatures. When Aqua arrives in Deep Space, she is captured by Gantu, who is on the search for the renegade Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626, and branded an intruder by the massive extraterrestrial. She is then taken to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu is criticized when he tells the Grand Councilwoman the ship's weapons are no match against the Unversed. Aqua is hired to eliminate them in his place; she is also told to search for Experiment 626 and Jumba. When the Keyblade wielder finds the fugitives on the docking bay, Gantu ultimately attacks with a desire for revenge, intent on eliminating all three of them. Although he puts up a difficult fight, Aqua manages to defeat him with Experiment 626's help. Witnessing his attack on her security monitors, the Grand Councilwoman arrives on the docking bay after the battle between Gantu, Experiment 626, and Aqua has ended, demoting Gantu back to Patrol status despite his protests. Having recaptured Experiment 626, who had escaped during Terra's visit and was later given a fighting chance at survival for learning about friendship during Aqua's visit, Gantu is interrupted from tormenting the small alien. Soon after, an intruder is detected. He finds Ventus, whom he accuses of being the trespasser. Ventus explains he is merely following an Unversed that had snuck aboard the ship, Gantu calling him a liar, since no other intruders had been sensed. However, the Grand Councilwoman's announcements of a monster causing the engine to go wild and out of control make him change his mind and pursue the creature. Ventus then proceeds to disobey Gantu's orders to stay put, defeating the mysterious Unversed alongside Experiment 626. Ventus and the renegade Experiment 626 affirm their friendship, but then Gantu arrives in an attempt to destroy them. He is out-maneuvered, and Experiment 626 is able to escape the ship. Current Role in Reconnect After Jumba and Pleakley failed to capture 626 on their own, Gantu was then sent to Earth in an effort to recapture him. He kidnaps Stitch along with his new friend Lilo. Stitch manages to escape although Gantu is clueless to his escape. Lilo's sister Nani, Stitch and the reformed Jumba and Pleakley set off to save Lilo. A battle follows and Stitch rescues Lilo. After the battle, the heroes and Gantu return to the island. Gantu is then fired from his job for brutally following the orders and endangering lives during the mission. He reappears in the second visit as a secondary villain aiding the evil Dr. Hamsterveil in his goal to take over the galaxy. On Hamsterviel's orders, Gantu kidnaps Jumba and uses him as a hostage in order to gain the the other 624 experiments Jumba created. Appearance Gantu is a whale-like, steel blue-skinned alien who towers over most beings. Dressed in a sleeveless, black Captain's uniform, this uniform has red lining and includes a small, gold badge, which Gantu pins to the left side of his chest. He also wears black gauntlets over his wrists. Gantu has three fingers on each hand, hosting elephant-like feet with three very short toes and black toenails on the end. His head has some fish-like qualities, an example being a "dorsal fin" on the top of his head's center and a noseless face. Twin, fleshy, curved "tusks" also protrude from either side of Gantu's head. His teeth are quite small and come to a slight point. Gantu lastly has slanted, blue eyes that lack pupils. A teal holster, strapped to a belt around his waist, of the same color, holds his blaster when it's not in use. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Non-Fanon